


Game Night

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Game Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Peter convinces the Guardians to play the game of Life.For-Guardians of the Galaxy Pt 1 and 2.  Meant to take place sometime between.





	Game Night

“Spin the thingie, don’t eat it, Groot,” Rocket snapped with a sigh. Peter didn’t know how it was possible for a creature to be simultaneously pissed off and bored, but Rocket pulled it off well. For a trash panda. 

“I am Groot,” he asked as the white spinner for their game came away with only a few tooth marks. 

“Groot, this is the Game of Life, not a snack man.” Peter plucked Groot out from where he was sitting in the middle of the board. “Gamora, last chance.”

“Someone has to watch the ship,” she said sounding a lot like Rocket had earlier, bored and pissed off. Maybe it was going around. 

“Party pooper, you know it’ll be fine.” 

“Fine, then…. I simply don’t wish to play your childish games,” Gamora pointed out, eyes flicking back to the instruments in front of her. Peter shot her a look that said _but please, I’m cute_ , and Gamora at least came to sit with them though she wouldn’t allow them to assign her a car and a little pink person tab to go in it. It really wasn’t fair that she wouldn’t play. 

“If you tried it, you’d like it,” Peter reasoned eloquently as always. “I promise. If you don’t… I’ll… clean all the Groot puke out of the cracks in Drax’s seat.” 

“I am Groot!” 

“Yes, I know you didn’t mean it but you still did it,” Peter replied. “I know you said it still smells funky to you. I’ll clean it. Me.” 

“Add to the list the floor around the chair and we’re talking,” Gamora said as she leaned in to pluck a plastic car from the ziplock baggie Peter kept them in. Authentic. 

“I’ll throw in a Daffodil Daydream air freshener if it’ll seal the deal.” Peter gave her a smile and sat, his green car waiting at start. “How about you, Drax? Last chance…” 

“Someone must mind the ship… and life is no mere game.” Drax clucked his tongue and walked away. 

“So Earth rules say that I go first because it’s my game…” Peter smiled looking around a little emotional for a split second before continuing to explain the rules as he remembered them. They’d long since misplaced the instructions though the box had been some indication. Peter settled in for a quiet evening of the Game of Life as Groot spun for them all, holding onto the white plastic wheel for dear life as he did. After the third spin he turned a little green around the gills so he was relegated to sitting on the hill being foliage to which he made a very rude gesture. Peter was kind of happy he was growing up but also a touch melancholy. Maybe he’d play some Cat Stevens later and get misty over it later after he’d had a couple of beers. Yondu had found the game for him years ago mostly intact at a flea market on Krell 2 and Peter had loved it. Still did. And now that he got to play with these A-Holes meant even more.


End file.
